


Immigrants (He Got the Job Done)

by secondalto



Series: Activist Steve [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Steve Rogers, Gen, Illegal Immigration, Immigrants, immigration camps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: Upon seeing reports of immigration camps, Steve decides to do something
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: Activist Steve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803139
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Immigrants (He Got the Job Done)

**Author's Note:**

> For Banned Together Bingo, prompt: supports crime

They are all sitting in the common area, the news on the huge TV. The reporter is talking about the immigration camps, about children being separated from their parents. With every passing minute Steve’s jaw gets tighter and tighter until the sound of his teeth grinding is louder than the newscasters voice. Darcy gets up from the couch, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll go pack our bags.”

From the other side, Bucky pats his knee. “I’l get Pepper to have one of the jets ready,”

With a vicious click the news report is cut off mid-sentence. Steve catches Darcy before she has left the room

“Pack the uniform. And the shield. But not the cowl.”

Darcy’s eyebrows go up. Bucky squeezes his knee. “You sure about that, punk.”

“I’m sure,” Steve says. “This is not what I fought a war for. This is not the America I know. Everyone is going to find out who the real Steve Rogers is.”

*****

When they get to the airport, Pepper has already arranged for a car and a hotel room. They’re assured the car can get the close to where the protests will be the next day. Steve insists on walking to the front line to make a statement. That night he’s curled up between Bucky and Darcy. 

“Come on, Captain. Time to be all you can be,” Darcy says shaking him awake.

Bucky gestures from the table, which is laden with food. “Get fueled up, it’s gonna be a long day.”

****

“We’re live from Dilley, Texas to report on the latest protests of immigration camps. There are police on site, but everyone is peaceful so far. I’m about to interview... wait, there seems to be some kind of commotion at the back of the crowd.”

The cameraman focuses on the crowd as it parts.

“It’s Captain America,” the reporter gasps. “He’s accompanied by his two partners; Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier, and Darcy Lewis, Avengers PR manager. Cap, Cap, why are you here? Do you support illegal immigration? Doesn’t that go against what you stand for?”

Steve bristles at the question. “Ma’am, you seem to have the wrong impression about what I stand for.” Darcy and Bucky shuffle closer to his sides. “I’m not just Captain America. I’m Steven Grant Rogers, son of Joseph and Sarah Rogers. My parents came to this country from Ireland shortly before the end of the great famine. They were processed through a county hall, where all they had to do was put their names, ages, and place of origin in a book. 

Back then, the Irish were the people who were ostracized and hated for taking jobs away from ‘real Americans’. I lived in a neighborhood that had all kinds of immigrants. There was a babushka across the hall who was forever trying to feed me. The Italian kids down the street were always picking fights. We had Russian and German Jews, Eastern Orthodox Romanians, gays, lesbians, queers. 

The people in these camps are only ‘illegal’ because the government says they are. They have walked thousands of miles through the harshest of conditions to get here because they are seeking a better life; just like my parents were. If they were to try the ‘’legal’ way, they are so many hoops they have to jump through, it’s unbelievable. My companions have information here on everything someone has to do to become a naturalized citizen. It was really eye opening and heartbreaking to me. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have some protesting to do.”

He sweeps past the reporter. Darcy and Bucky hand over packets to anyone who will take one before joining him.

“Well, that was Steve Rogers. Back to you in the studio.”


End file.
